Conventionally, a guest operating system of a virtual machine is configured to go through a hypervisor to request an operation, such as a read or write, to be performed by a storage system. The storage system may be configured to store data associated with one or more virtual disks of the virtual machine. Without a laborious configuration, typically, a guest operating system of a virtual machine cannot directly request certain management operations, such as snapshotting, to be performed by the storage system because the guest operating system may not have the appropriate level of privilege to gain access to the storage system and/or does not know or have access to a communication channel to contact the storage system, which is commonly implemented on a device separate from the one on which the virtual machine is running.